


King of My Heart

by BananaSins



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barely Canon Compliant, Bday fic for Nayuta because I love him, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Nayuta caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You always say I'm the king." He paused, his brows furrowing. "I know I keep calling myself the king of the world, but the way you say it, the way you tell me I'm the king… It's not about me ruling everyone's heart by my own song is it?"She opened her eyes, brown pupils shimmering. "It's because you're the king of my heart."(Very self-indulgent! Contains Canon x OC pairing, so don't read if you're not into that. Reposted from my Fictionpress acccount.)
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	King of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> As I keep saying in the tags and summary, this contains Canon X OC. It's my first attempt at writing Nayuta and my take on writing a birthday gift for him. I really love Nayuta and my plot bunnies resulted into this. I may not write more about them but in time I will, I'm too busy with a different franchise right now.
> 
> Again, Happy Birthday to the king, Nayuta Asahi.

_Like the bright, cheerful sun,_

_I'll show you a dream_

_So that I can give this warmth to you_

_I'll sing to that heart of yours_

[ _Aion no Uta - Emma Verde_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbmJLrkdv3c)

* * *

"No matter what anyone says, you are a true king."

"You never fail to say that whenever we find the time to be together."

Nayuta rolled to his right to see her gentle smile widening, the stray locks of pink pooled below her cheek. Right now, she had no witty rebuttal to his words; just a gentle brown eyes that shimmered under the faint moonlight glow.

The scowl on his face slackened.

"In a few minutes, you will reach a new age, king."

He scoffed. "I don't really give a shit."

"Oh?" Mirth filled her angelic voice. "Why is your ears turning red?"

"Mira!"

She laughed, her eyes closing as she laughed at him. "But it's true."

He sighed in defeat. As her laughs died down, the silence rose. She only gazed at him with a smile. It beckoned him to touch her face, her soft cheek, so he did. Mira only closed her eyes, her smile widening.

Nayuta caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You always say I'm the king." He paused, his brows furrowing. "I know I keep calling myself the king of the world, but the way you say it, the way you tell me I'm the king… It's not about me ruling everyone's heart by my own song is it?"

She opened her eyes, brown pupils shimmering. "It's because you're the king of my heart."

"Huh?" Nayuta narrowed his eyes, his frown resurfacing. "Your heart?"

"Mm." Mira took hold of the hand that caressed her cheek and placed it against her chest. "You rule this heart, Nayuta. You'd taken reign of it, and now I am at your mercy."

"Such nonsense you're spewing…" His tone was sharp, but his face exposed what he truly meant. He avoided her gaze, as his cheeks started blazing in temperature.

Nayuta heard her giggle. He groaned under his breath as he breathed through his nose. She kept speaking gibberish he couldn't comprehend; it was as if she was speaking in riddles. Maybe it was because they just recently caught up after many years of living their lives independently, away from each other, unable to fill the gap of one's presence.

His train of thoughts abruptly ended when his palm wasn't feeling her gentle heartbeat anymore. Instinctively, his hand squeezed, feeling something softer than the pillow they were laying on. His eyes shot up, the blush on his face darkening. This was Mira's…!

She only giggled at him, her voice making his heart flutter. "You are my king, Nayuta. I want to take this a step further."

"Mira Izuki…" Whatever composed words he pulled out from his mind dissipated instantly, his eyes landing on her face. Eyes half-mast, her own cheeks in pinkish hue, her lips now enticing to kiss with his own.

This wouldn't help him be the best vocalist. This wouldn't help him reign the world. This wouldn't help him surpass his skills from yesterday. And yet here he was, spellbounded, the desire as a man awakening. On stage, he was Gyroaxia's vocalist and the king of the world, but on this night, he was just Nayuta.

He loved her, and she loved him back. Separated so he could pursue music as she gave up everything for his sake, the memory of letting his frustration get the best of him and pinning her against the wall flashed in front of him. Mira's surprised look, his hand having a firm grip on her chin, forcing her to look at him, while his other hand tugged on her hair, playing with her locks. It was a mixture of anger and frustration after he found out what happened, and the next thing he knew, he gave her no breathing room to talk, his lips devouring hers, his hands squeezing her breasts as if he was bound to her.

Typically, it should spiral down to worse and break their already weak friendship, but giving in to his desire to be with her, to let her know how angry he was at her circumstances. Sacrificing her dream so he could achieve his. His fingers clawed on her shoulders now, drinking in her muffled moans. Back then, he was unable to push himself further-an annoying but important phone call ended things on a short notice.

When he opened his eyes, he was already close, their lips barely touching as their breaths mingled. Both hands now massaging her well-endowed bosom, shamelessly memorizing their softness. He felt her hardened nipples through the fabric of her pyjama top, a strange sensation for someone like him who never sought intimacy. Nayuta spoke her full name again before kissing her, tongue already breaking past her lips.

He was ruthless, wasting no time to reach the top. If anyone else couldn't keep up and lack the same conviction, they deserved to be left out. But for her, he wanted to be as gentle as he could, take his time in the world where there was no one but them.

Nayuta undid the buttons of her pyjama slowly without breaking their kiss. His hands shook when he did his work, bullets of sweat already breaking from his forehead. He never thought he would have a chance to experience the art of love making tonight, on her bed, where their intention was to rest.

He never expected to be given consent on claiming her as his own.

Nayuta pulled back, his breathing ragged. He pulled his hands away from her, trying to fend off the nervousness. Swallowing a lump on his throat, he faced her, his scarlet eyes gazing at her brown eyes.

"Mira Izuki, are you sure about this?"

She took hold of his hands and guided them back to her bare breasts.

"We have no idea how to… do this." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "And that's why I want to do this, with you."

He couldn't deny her wish, like how he couldn't deny his own desires anymore. He scooted closer and moved himself to be on top of her. His hands carefully peeled her pyjama apart, seeing the beige nub of her chest. Gulping, he glanced at her brown eyes again, seeking approval as his fingers tugged on the hem of her pyjama pants. Mira gave him a small nod as her hand reached up to cup his cheek.

Nayuta pulled her garments down, including her panties which were colored white, an obvious stain on the crotch area. It made him gulp and almost lose his composure, his heartbeat now beating fast. Her legs were squished together so he couldn't see her sex, and that was for the better. He would definitely faint upon seeing her beautiful naked body as he struggled to keep a cool composure.

Mira grabbed her clothes and threw them to the side. She tugged on his arm, inviting him to come back.

"Wait, I-I should get naked too…"

"Fufu, how uncharacteristic of you to stutter, Nayuta."

"Shut up…" He averted his gaze away from her. "Don't ever speak of this side of me from others." He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his toned body.

"You have my word, king." Another giggle pescaped her lips. "After all, I do want you all by myself…"

With a small smile, she slowly spread her legs wide, exposing her moist quim as he was focused on removing his pants. Nayuta froze when his eyes landed on her sex, losing his ability to breathe.

He knew what a female sex looked like, of course, but to see it from the woman he wished to be with captivated him, making him realize that he had cravings for a man as well. Seeing her bare breasts already pushed him off the edge, to see her moist nether definitely killed him.

"Mira…" He breathed her name. He watched her call him by curling her finger, beckoning him. Like a magnetic spell, he crawled towards her, his gaze never leaving hers. Once he was on top of her, he placed both of his hands on her cheeks, his thumbs brushing on her skin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs locking on his waist. "I want to be one with you, Nayuta…"

"We… We haven't done a lot of thing-"

Mira moved her hand and placed her finger against his lips. "We can explore next time. Right now, I want you. Please…"

Nayuta blinked, then gave her a nod. None of them had any experience with this, and the throbbing of his cock was becoming unbearable. He gulped, he knew he was going to fuck things up. He was a man, he should at least know how to proceed. He took hold of his dick, and with another shaky breath, he angle the tip against her sex. He didn't realize her hand reaching down to hold his, her thumb brushing against her knuckles.

"Nayuta…" The arm that was around his neck pulled him closer. Their face mere centimeters away from one another, their hot breaths mingling. Mira leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, a kiss that says it's okay.

She pulled back only for him to kiss her again, this time, deeper. Nayuta rubbed his glans against her core, relishing the newfound sensation that made him groan. He felt Mira shiver underneath him as a soft mewl was drowned from their heated kiss.

He ended the kiss, a smirk curling on his lips. "I finally heard you moan."

She pressed her lips together as her hands retreated to cover her face. "This is embarrassing…"

With one hand, Nayuta pulled her hands off her face, witnessing a vulnerable Mira. Her face was in deep red, her eyes darting in every direction, avoiding him. He leaned close and planted feathered kisses on her cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, and finally, her lips. Another soft moan emerged, which made her turn her head away.

"I'm not sure if I can moan like a normal woman…"

"Tch, who cares if you have a unique way of doing so?" Nayuta guided her head to face him. "As you said from earlier, we can try a lot of things on the next opportunity. Tonight, you want me. Well, tonight… I want to hear you moan." He let out a low growl after speaking his line, and went to plant feathered kisses on the crook of her neck.

Mira was unable to keep herself from crying out his name. "Aaah~ Nayuta, no~"

Nayuta leaned back to face her. "You want me to stop but the way you speak it encourages me to go further." Taking a deep breath, he slowly thrust himself inside her, his hand intertwining with hers. He squeezed her hand gently as he continued to hilt himself. "Mira, I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"N-No, mmmmnot at aaa-aaahhh~" She arched her back, her free hand now clutching on his shoulder. "Aaaiii nnnyever know… it will feel-aah!"

He wasn't silent either. He tried suppressing his own cries of pleasure but to no avail. He let his moans of pleasure come out from his own throat as he focused on listening to her mewls, how she didn't stay silent anymore and lets him hear her.

"S-same here, Mira…!" How in the world does a slow, gentle thrust could already unwind him? He didn't wanna be finished yet… Not yet.

It was probably a great idea they united as one now, and didn't resort to try something else. There was no doubt the night would be over, with how he couldn't control himself.

Closing his eyes shut, he repositioned his hands, placing them on her hips. The clammy yet smooth sensation of her skin sent another sparks of electricity all over his body. Confident that he was able to make a move, he opened his eyes, watching her stare back at him with half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and parted lips. Her pink hair scattered behind her head, stray locks finding its way to stick on her skin. His eyes swept downwards, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, how sweaty her body is, and then how he connected with her.

It must had been a minute or so when the time passed. Breathing through his nose, he didn't waste any more time. Nayuta pulled his hips back, then penetrated her again. He casted a worried glance on her face, only for his fears tk be washed away by her lewd look. Mira's eyes locked onto his, as if sending telepathic signals on what to do. He adjusted his grip on her hips, then started thrusting in a steady rhythm.

Nayuta watched her eyes flutter close as she let out a squeal, her hands quickly holding onto the pillow behind her. He felt himself losing grip of his conscience, the sound of their skin slapping and their moans mingled together his only grip of reality. How could this feel so good… He still felt that unnerving, odd feeling, but after finally doing the deed, it didn't matter anymore. He felt his body fall forward, placing his weight on both of his hands, pushing his fists against the mattress. He could feel her reacting instantly, her hands snaking around his neck, her legs wrapping tighter around him, her hot breath tickling his neck.

He couldn't speak. The pleasure was too good, only his name was the coherent thing he could say. He felt his body heat up further, he felt something inside him knot, inching to explode, to release. Nayuta had no idea how to address it, and he didn't want to disrupt her moans, he wanted to keep listening to her sweet cries of pleasure forever. The vice grip of her velvety walls drove him on the furthest of edge, as if coaxing him to… to…

"M-Mira… I'm cumming! I'm…!" Nayuta let out a long groan. His mind went blank as his vision turned white. He didn't manage to hear if she responded-the only sensation he felt was the sudden stiffness of his body, the spasms of his muscles, and the euphoric sensation of sweet release.

He never felt this good, too good…

When he came to be, he was already lying on his back. His eyes blinked rapidly, trying to get the stars off his vision. His heartbeat was now normal, his breathing controlled. When he looked down, he saw her facing him, a smile on her lips, a satisfied smile.

"I did good, right?" It was a silly question, but he needed to know it from her.

He saw her nod. Mira reached up and cupped his cheek. "You did it perfectly, my king…"

"D-Don't embarrass me, Mira Izuki…"

She giggled again, that sweet, sweet voice of hers. "You are my king, Nayuta… Asahi."

"Tch…" He could only smile back at her. "I'll make sure to be the best then."

"You will be…" A small yawn escaped her lips. She kissed his lips before laying her head against his chest. "I wish to see you rule the world."

"I will, with my music." His heart was warm. Another foreign sensation, that was thanks to her.

Nayuta wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I won't let you go again, Mira…"

She was here with him now. There was nothing that could stop them from being together again. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, to continue spending his free time with her before he had to focus on rising to the top again. And now, there would be someone by his side, someone that would help him achieve it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself. Nayuta would speak of it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read through the end, thank you for taking your time to read this old piece. If you enjoyed it, I'll be happy to hear it.
> 
> Original A/N: Happy Birthday to the King of the World, Nayuta Asahi! This is one of my rustier works because I'm unable to make it on time. I'm sorry for failing you, king. I will do better next time.
> 
> That feeling when writing awkward sex is harder than writing dominant males.


End file.
